


Earthquake

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingering, M/M, Multi, NSFW, No Plot, Vibrator, hes a literal fucking machine, shamless smut, vibrating dick, vibrating fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Zane can vibrate now and tests it on Cole.Kai and Jay are next





	Earthquake

“Why do I have to be the one you test on?” Cole complained, all 4 boys sitting on their large bed in nothing but boxers as Kai warmed the lube in his hands.  
“Because,” Zane started “Kai has a high libeto and Jay is sensitive, you’re a good middle ground so I don’t over stimulate Jay or under stimulate Kai. Now please undress.”  
“I’m not sensitive.” Jay cut in with a frown, shuffling to the edge of the bed next to Kai as the other handed the lube to Zane.  
“I think that’s a compliment.” Kai commented, leaning against his brunette boyfriend as Zane shifted between Coles legs and tugged at Coles boxers.  
Cole gave his android boyfriend a confused look but complied, lifting his hips to shimmy out of the material.  
“Ok but what *is* your “test”? You haven’t told us anything!” Cole complained loudly, a small gasp leaving him as Zane circled his entrance with a lubed finger.  
“You’ll see.” Zane said calmly, inserting a finger and thrusting it in and out a few times, waiting for Cole to relax before inserting another finger, scissoring gently and watching Cole.  
Said boy at the moment was breathing deeply, eyes slipping shut as he let out a soft sigh, spreading his legs slightly as he let Zane stretch him out.  
The nindroid gently slipping in a third finger now, pushing and pulling with deliberate movements as he looked for a certain spot inside Cole, the black haired boy letting out a soft gasp when he found it.  
That small gasp turning into a long groan as Zane started *vibrating* inside of Cole, the black haired boys fingers twisting in the sheets as he arched gently, biting down on his lip as Zane worked him thoughtly with his fingers vibrations slowly getting stronger.  
“Oh f-Uck….” Cole moaned, voice cracking slightly as he started to squirm, Zane in return placing a hand firmly on Coles hip to stop him from moving.  
“Calm down…” Zane mumbled, leaning over slightly to get a better look at Cole who not currently had his eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling as he started to pant, another groan slipping out from his lips as he attempted to fuck himself down on Zane’s fingers as he got closer to finishing.  
Then everything stopped, the vibration from Zanes fingers and Zanes movements in general as he held down firmly on Coles hips.  
“Z-Zane... Zane please why’d you stop? Please I just-” Cole attempted to shift his hips, getting worked up so fast causing him to lose his hold on his self control as he writhed desperately under Zanes grasp.  
He let out a needy whine as Zane removed his fingers, looking down at Zane with a another questioning whine before he saw Zane lubing up his cock, keeping his ice cold eyes on Cole as he stroked himself slowly.  
“Beg.” Zane said calmly, a command not a request as he threw a glance to the other two on the bed, Kai and Jay watching enraptured with the scene happening before them.  
“Z-Zane I don’t…” Cole started  
“Beg or we stop.” Zane cut him off, leaning back and removing his hand from Coles hip as Cole let out another whine, leaning back and throwing an arm over his face to hide it in embarrassment as his resolve melted.  
“Please…” he breathed.  
“Please what.” Zane said calmly, rubbing the tip of his cock against Coles thigh.  
“Please f-fuck me. Cole said with a pathetic voice, desperate at this point. Clearing his throat he continued in an attempt to stir a reaction from his boyfriend.   
“Please I want you to fuck me, test whatever other installments you have just ruin me, make me scream I don’t care just fuck me.”  
Zanes expression softened to a gentle smile as he leaned over Cole, lining himself up as he gently kissed alongs Coles chin.  
“I’ll take care of you, Cole just let go...:” Zane whispered as he lined himself up and gently thrust into Cole, slowly taking himself to the hilt, skin against skin as he held still, waiting for Cole to adjust.  
“Please…” Cole gasped, digging his hands into the bedsheets and trying to sit still.  
“Of course.” Zane said softly, sitting back and pulling one of Coles legs over his shoulder before thrusting slowly into Cole, milking out small moans and gasps from the black ninja as he worked his way up to a fast and hard pace.  
But Zane reached down and gripped firmly around Coles pre-come slicked dick, stopping him from finishing as he continued to fuck into Cole.  
“Please please please please please…” Cole started to babble, Desperately on edge but unable to let himself tip as he clawed desperately at the bedsheets before he arched up with a loud, broken moan as Zane again started to *vibrate* inside him again, every thrust causing Cole to seize and twitch with loud, broken moans.  
Then Zane hand around Coles cock started up with a soft vibration which pulsed through Cole as Zane stopped holding and started pumping his cock, and he almost *screamed,* biting down on his fist as he bucked his hips up into the nindroids and hand and thrust himself back against Zane, desperate and needy, begging through broken moans.  
“P-please let me cum pleasepleaseplease I can’t I-I- ah-! shit, I can’t Zane I can’t-!”  
Zane quickly realized Cole was asking for *permission* to finish, a smile forming on his lips as he upped the speed of his vibrations and leaned forwards to whisper in Coles ear.  
“Cum for me.”  
And with that Cole moaned out a loud curse and came over himself, writhing and grabbing at Zane, pulling him into a kiss as he was fucked through his orgasm, eventually becoming a limp and whimpering mess as Zane overstimulated him past breaking point, a pathetic moan choked out as he stutter out with a broken voice  
“T-too much…”   
And with that Zane stilled, gently pulling himself out of Cole as massaging the boys thighs gently with an adoring smile as Cole lay there, blissed out beyond belief.  
“Holy shit…” Breathed out Kai, both him and Jay having watched the whole time with flushed cheeks.  
“One down, two more tests to go.” Zane said promptly, Turning to the other two with a smile.  
Kai, then nudging Jay forwards with a smirked and said simply.  
“I’ll go last, I want a few rounds with our boy here.” Which only caused Jay to flush even deeper as his eyes flicked to Cole, still working on breathing easy again.

“Oh… okay.”


End file.
